(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a control method, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing program.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus has been proposed in which an operation screen (a menu screen or a function execution screen) that is displayed on a display device of the image forming apparatus and receives an operation for the image forming apparatus from the user may be registered for each user or each group (for example, each department).